1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to apparatuses for transporting power ice augers across ice in connection with the sport of ice fishing.
2. Description of the Related Art
The popular sport of ice fishing requires a robust method and apparatus for drilling holes in ice. The holes are necessary, of course, for dropping through lures and hooks, and for withdrawing the fish. Drilling holes through ice with an auger is very hard work. The present practice is to carry a gas-powered ice auger along with one's fishing gear, chair, and such, from a car parked near the shore, across the ice to the place where one wants to fish. It is axiomatic that the more holes one can drill, the more lines one can have in the water, and the more fish an angler can catch. The limiting factor in ice fishing success has been how many holes one can drill before becoming too tired to drill anymore. Powered ice augers are heavy, and difficult to drag around. Typically, anglers can drill only two or three holes before giving up.
One solution was disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,918,890, which is not admitted to being prior art by its mention in this Background section. The '890 patent discloses a transportable fish house adapted to be towed by a snowmobile. An ice auger can be stored horizontally at the bottom of the sled, and hauled out when needed. This apparatus still requires the angler to transport the whole sled behind a snowmobile and lift the auger into the vertical position when needed. It essentially adds a snowmobile to the list of equipment required for ice fishing.
Another solution is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,836,402, which is not admitted to being prior art by its mention in this Background section. The '402 patent discloses an auger holder that is transported in the vertical position, but requires the device to be mounted on the back of an ATV or other vehicle. Like the '890 patent, the '402 patent requires the use of another vehicle to transport ice fishing equipment.
Yet another solution is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,575,490, which is not admitted to being prior art by its mention in this Background section. The '490 patent discloses an ice fishing sled adapted to carry an auger and other ice fishing gear. Although this apparatus does not require a snowmobile, the auger is still transported manually in the horizontal position. It must be lugged up into the vertical position every time it is used.
Finally, the CrosSled device made by CrosSled North America Ltd., of Ontario, Canada, mentions in its advertising that one can strap a hand auger across the uprights of the sled for use in ice angling. The CrosSled resembles a dog sled, but is smaller so that a person can push it. The advertising does not mention use with a power auger, and it apparently cannot mount a power auger in the vertical position.
There are many problems with transporting a power auger in the horizontal position. Laying the auger engine sideways can flood the carburetor, spill gasoline, and foul the spark plug. The engine cannot be started or kept running when horizontal, and the fuel container cannot be filled. Therefore, the engine must be started and stopped for each hole that the angler wants to drill. It is well-known to those having skill in the art that it is difficult to start a small engine in cold weather, and it would be advantageous to have a method and apparatus that permits the engine to continue running until all the desired holes have been drilled. What is needed, therefore, is a sled capable of manually transporting a power ice auger across ice in the vertical position that does not require the use of an auxiliary vehicle.